


midnight confessions

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: adrian tells nova he’s the sentinel
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 13





	midnight confessions

“You’ve been crying,” Nova whispered into her communicator band. She rolled over on the air mattress, sighing. “I can hear it in your voice.”

Adrian remained silent, the only sound his hiccuping breath.

“Adrian, what’s wrong?” she asked gently.

Finally, he said, “It...it’s Max. Nova...I’m so worried about him,” He trailed off, choking up.

“Do,” Nova began, hesitating, “do you want me to come over?”

“It’s late, I’m not sure—”

“Adrian, I don’t need sleep. It’s not like I’ll be missing out on anything. Besides, I know you’d do the same for me.”

“Would you?”

“Of course. I'll be over in a few minutes.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Nova hastily got off her bed and ran a hand through her hair, before rushing downstairs. She threw a quick goodbye to the Anarchists and slipped out the front door.

The floorboards of the porch creaked under her feet, the only sound on the empty street. It was almost midnight, the moon high in the sky. Nova quickly made her way down the street, glancing around every few seconds, hand drifting to her belt. It wasn’t until she turned to Adrian’s street and drew near his house, that her shoulders relaxed.

She made her way up his drive, knocking on the door. A few minutes passed, and no one answered. She shivered as a cool breeze cut across his lawn and folded her arms over her chest.

Nova was just about to knock again when the door opened. Adrian stood on the other side, eyes bloodshot and clothes crumpled.

His shoulders sunk in relief and he ushered her inside. As they made their way through the living room, she kept glancing around, looking for some sign that his dads were home.

Adrian led her down to his room. He took off his glasses and set them down on the nightstand, before collapsing on his bed. Nova sat down beside him and set her hand on his back, drawing small circles with her thumb.

“What's wrong?” she said slowly.

“Everything,” he finally said. “Max isn't getting any better and...and...” He trailed off in a muffled sob.

“ _ Oh _ , Adrian...” she said softly. Nova leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

They sat in silence for a few heartbeats, the only sound Adrian’s muffled cries.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what? I've done barely anything to help you,” she muttered.

“No, you've done more than you know.” He suddenly tensed under her touch. “Nova...there's something I need to tell you.”

“Hmm?” Nova's hand drifted up his back, settling between his shoulder blades.

“I...” Adrian buried his face further into the bedding. “I'm the Sentinel.”

Nova froze, unsure if she heard him right. Though his words soon sunk in.

She pulled her hand away from him, suddenly repulsed by his touch. The walls felt like they were closing in on her and her gaze nervously darted to his door—the only exit.

“You're...you're the Sentinel?” Nova stuttered out, each word scratching at her throat. Each second that passed in silence was agonizing, and she found herself calculating how fast she'd be able to escape should the need arise.

Adrian sat up, crossing his legs in front of him. He met her gaze, tears brimming in his eyes as he nodded slowly at her.

“Why?” Tears pricked her own eyes, though she quickly blinked them away. Her voice started to shift from pain to anger, and soon she was practically yelling at him. “Why, Adrian? Do you know how reckless you've been? How many people you've hurt?”

“Nova, I—” He reached up and started to touch her cheek with his hand, but she grabbed his wrist and held his arm aloft, inches from her face. She almost immediately regretted the action, every one of her nerves on edge. “Sorry...” he muttered, suddenly sheepish.

Nova ignored his apology and released his arm, hands shaking. She folded them in her lap and tried to steady her emotions. Her thoughts were everywhere, not a single one coherent.

“Why do you hate the Sentinel so much?” he asked abruptly, catching her off guard. “I know I've made a lot of mistakes but I've never done anything to purposely hurt you. And I never will.”

Nova bit her tongue, wanting desperately to scream that that wasn't true. But telling him about Ace would be giving away her identity, and that was the last thing she needed.

Enough betrayal had passed between them in tonight, and Nova wasn’t sure how much more she could handle.

“I wish it didn't have to be this way,” she murmured, reaching for Adrian's hand and letting her power roll through her. Tears welled in her eyes, and this time, she let them fall.

“Nova, wha—” Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes drooped shut and he slumped against her. Nova carefully moved him off of her, leaving his body sprawled out on the end of the bed.

Shaking, she quickly climbed off Adrian’s bed and rushed out of his room, darting up the stairs. As stealthily as she could, Nova slipped out the front door and sprinted down the street, pausing once she was a few blocks from his house. She breathed in the cool night air, letting it fill her lungs and wash over her skin.

_ He's the enemy _ , whispered the stern voice in the back of her mind.

_ Then why am I so drawn to him? _ whispered her softer self.


End file.
